


自产自销的懿姜【第八字母出没】

by clockcan



Category: Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - Luó Guànzhōng
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockcan/pseuds/clockcan
Summary: 一个自产自销的小♂东♂西留着饿了啃的肉不知道自己在想些什么...





	自产自销的懿姜【第八字母出没】

**Author's Note:**

> 一个自产自销的小♂东♂西  
> 留着饿了啃的肉  
> 不知道自己在想些什么...

“維。”  
姜維在半夢半醒之間聽到有人在叫他，輕輕的哼了一聲，然後對方拍了拍他的肩  
“幹嘛啊…”姜維想瞪對方一眼,然後看到司馬懿那張嚴肃的臉,右手條件反射地向床邊的佩刀伸去,結果反被死死地住手腕  
“别激動。”  
司馬懿鬆開了他的手,坐在他的床邊，發現他還是怒目睜，絲毫没有放鬆警惕，噗嗤笑了出來  
“你來幹什麽？”  
司馬懿這才停止了肆無忌憚的大笑，回復了平時正經的模樣  
“我找你睡覺你信麽?”  
…信你的邪  
姜維不想理他，翻身拿被子蒙住頭装睡然後就感覺被人摟住  
“從我被裹出去……”  
姜維本來是想把他一腳踹出去,然後想起來好像完全不是他對手……  
而且…  
貼在一起還是很舒服的…

 

事情遠比最初想象的要糟糕  
許是太過疲倦了，姜維不知不覺睡著了,醒來就發現被綁的幾乎不能動了  
“你别把我逼急了!”姜維羞紅著臉氣急敗壞地喊叫  
司馬懿還是冷臉.從懷裡掏出匕首抵在他的脖頸  
匕首一路向下,划開了姜維的衣物還中手在胸前撕出了一個口子  
“你没完了是嘛……”  
姜維不像開始那般生氣,倒覺得有趣，畢竟他也是很久没有發洩自己了  
“自己應該玩過吧?”司馬懿的語氣溫柔了許多,似乎在哄自己孩子玩耍  
“玩什麽?”  
司馬懿手仲進了姜維的褲伸手揉搓起來。在被碰到的一瞬間姜維仿佛整個人都酥了  
“玩過……你先把我放開…然後隨便你。”  
“那可不行,放開你，我怕是連全屍都没有。”  
然後司馬懿就完全扯碎了姜維身上的衣物露出了泛紅的肌膚  
“唉我明天穿什麽啊!”  
姜維又羞又惱,後悔剛没趕走這位大爺  
“别急…”  
一個人赤裸著身子,但是另一個人卻穿戴整齊，姜維不再看他，低下了頭  
許久司馬懿開口打破了沉默  
“我是不是太過分了？”  
“虧你還知道！”  
姜維猛地抬頭卻正親上了司馬懿  
姜維想躲開卻被抓住頭髮，直到兩個人呼吸都有些急促才被放開，然後被解開了缚住自己的绸帶  
“呼……”姜維長出一口氣翻身下床然後鎖上了房間的門  
“我剛才就是想鎖門，這種事情…被别人看到，你就死定了。”  
回到床邊發現司馬懿已經脫的差不多了姜維苦笑的坐到了他的腿邊  
“說實話，做過嗎?”  
“做過。”  
“我說那個，後邊。”  
“…如果没做過呢?做過了你就不做了?”  
司馬懿把手搭在他腰上,盯著他的眼睛  
“伯約，說實話。”  
姜被這句伯約弄得心裡發癢，索性把頭埋在他懷裡  
“做過了，是…”  
“夠了。”  
司馬懿打斷了他,然後又一次吻了上去，這次是明顯的啃咬，看得出來他有點不高興，這次把姜維舌頭都弄疼了才肯放過他  
“你居然還會有這種想法？”姜維把把司馬懿推倒，舔了舔紅腫的嘴唇,“你可是連兒子都有了，敢嫌棄我？”  
“我做什麽了嗎?”司馬懿仲手想抓姜的肩膀，卻被一把推開，看得出來他誤會了什麽，而且有些生氣，無奈的雙手扶著他的腰向他解釋  
“既然你又不是第一次，完全可以玩點激的…”  
“閉嘴。”  
司馬懿有些吃驚，然後發生了更讓他吃驚的事  
雖然嘴上很生氣，但是姜維卻主動扶著司馬懿跨間之物對準自己没有充分開發過的洞口，一口氣坐了下去。姜維疼得倒吸一口涼氣也不敢動，就這麽垂著頭坐在上面  
司馬懿擔心地看著他，試探性地開口  
“要不…就算了吧…”  
姜維搖頭没有說話  
“那……我來吧……”  
司馬懿見姜維不話，抬手撫他的臉才發現他眼眶早已泛紅，然後姜維突然抬手死死捂住司馬懿的嘴，這倒嚇到了他  
姜維這個樣子他也不好反抗，畢是自己惹的禍……  
“你…是早就計劃好來找我的?”  
姜維一開口，聲音就明顯帶了哭腔，又一直垂著頭，不用想就知道是在哭  
司馬懿點點頭没敢動  
“那……當初為什麽不阻止他們，你完全可以阻止我到蜀國的…你没有……”姜維的聲音越來越微弱,沉默了一會後直接就開始猛烈的上下活動  
司馬懿感覺到他還没準備好就想阻止他,卻被他的眼神嚇到了  
那是…他只在戰場上見過的眼神……  
姜維動作越來越劇烈，司馬懿能感覺到有什麽東西流出來了  
是血？  
是血。  
血越流越多，但是姜維卻越做越激烈,司馬懿大腦一空白，射到了裹面。猛地被刺激了一下，姜維昏了過去  
看到姜維倒在自己懷裡，他才反應過來自做了些什麽混蛋事,於是把他抱起來放到床上，小心翼翼的清理著從裹面流出來的紅白參半的液體。然後手指蘸了點酒插了進去  
也許是因為強烈的痛感,姜維醒了,但是因為太累了並没有睜眼只是小聲嘟嚷著  
“丞相…”  
司馬懿心裡咯噔一下。也許姜維說得對，如果當初自己阻止了姜維離開魏國，或許這時候他叫的就是自己的名了…

 

第二天姜維醒的時候，諸葛亮就坐在他的床頭  
“丞相…”姜維想起來,然後發現實在痛的厲害，就手扶著床慢慢爬起來  
“伯約，有人和我說了你的事…先好好養傷，別的事不用擔心了……”  
然後諸葛亮起身離開了  
“伯約好生將養。”

 

或許……  
他真的是為了我才冒險的…  
姜維想了想,手扶著牆下了床,走到桌邊攤開了紙筆  
又想了想,他寫道  
“仲達……”

17.08.17

**Author's Note:**

> 鬼知道我写了些什么【捂脸】现在再看依旧羞耻的不行


End file.
